Forever and Always
by GlitterEverything
Summary: My first Clace fanfic So this is based on the song Forever and Always by Parachute. It's a really good song and you should all listen to it. If you have heard it then you know what this is about if not read and find out. Its really sad I'll say that, so you've been warned. AU and slightly OC. I'm terrible and summaries sorry, just read the thing and listen to that song.


Forever and Always

**This is based on the song Forever and Always by Parachute. You don't have to listen to the song while you read this, or at all if you don't want to, but it's a good song and might help clear up some stuff in this one shot. Ok I think that's all you need to know; as always none of the characters belong to me all of them (sadly) belong to Cassie.  
GlitterEverything**

Clary is sitting at the dining room table in her family's house, it's almost eleven and she was sure that Jace would have been here already. Or that he would have at least called, anger rises up in her chest at the thought of him blowing her off but it dissipates just as quickly. Jace wouldn't do that to her, ever. So she sits and she waits, checking the driveway ever so often for the sight of his car pulling up, he never shows. Clary glances at the clock that had hung above the fireplace for as long as she could remember, it's nearly midnight. _Is something wrong_, the thought flits through her mind as worry begins to unfold in her chest.

Clary takes out her phone to text Isabelle and Alec, maybe his siblings had seen him. They texted back a few seconds later saying that he'd left hours ago to go to her house, he should have been there by now. She feels herself start to panic, no one has seen him, and no one has any clue where he is. Forcing herself to calm down she looks back towards the window one last time, she knows it's silly to keep looking every three or four minutes but she can't help it, she wants to see his car rolling up her driveway and the silly grin on his face that always makes her heart skip a beat. She just wants to know that he's ok.

The phone rings, its sound sharp and loud in the silence and she jumps. Her phone clatters out of her hand and she grabs for the cordless one that was sitting on table in its charger. Hitting talk as quickly as her shaking hands will allow her she brings the phone to her ear and waits to hear Jace's voice through the speaker. Cracking jokes and making rude sarcastic comments about how much she worries before telling her that he loves her and that he will be there soon. The voice that comes through the speaker was defiantly not Jace's, it was a woman's, and she sounded tired.

"Something's happened," the woman said and Clary's heart stops beating "there's been an accident, he doesn't have much time left. You need to get here, he's asking for you."

The woman doesn't wait for a response, she hangs up leaving Clary sitting on the couch with the phone in her hands and the dial tone buzzing angrily in her ears. _Something's happened_, the words repeat in her head, _he doesn't have much time left_. The woman didn't even have to tell her who she was talking about, it was Jace, and he was going to die. Her eyes burn with tears but she forces them back knowing that if she let them fall she would never be able to stop, and she needed to be strong for Jace , to let him know that everything is ok. That she is ok.

So she thinks about the night last month, it had been warm for December and he had called her telling her to come to the park at eight that night. She had gone, knowing that he had thought of something crazy for them to do. When she'd gotten there he'd been waiting for her like she knew that he would, he had that grin on his face that he only wore when he was really happy about something. She wondered vaguely what it was and tried to think if she had done anything lately. Not being able to think of anything that would make Jace smile like that she just went with it and figured that he would tell her soon.

He had rushed up to her and kissed her, she thought about how much she loved him and that she never wanted to leave him. She wanted to be his forever, and when they broke apart he dropped down on one knee and pulled out a small black velvet box.

She knew that she had gasped or let out some sort of noise at the sight of the ring box, she still remembered thinking to herself that there was no way he could be doing what it looked like he was doing. They were only eighteen, there were so many things that could go wrong, but Clary knew that deep down she didn't give a shit about all the reasons to say no, she could only think of the reasons to say yes. He had opened the box revealing the small diamond ring and looked up at her with shining amber eyes that she had always loved to stare into, then he'd opened his mouth and said to her.

"I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly, we'll grow old together. Forever and always. Clary Fray, will you marry me."

She'd started crying and screamed out yes before jumping into his arms and kissing him until they were both gasping for breath. That had been the best night of her life, and they had planned on getting married in the summer, maybe in June. Now as she drove to the hospital way over the speed limit she couldn't help but think that they would never get married, they would never have kids or grow old together in a huge house with their grandchildren running around them.

The hospital comes into view and Clary drives faster, hoping that the cops wouldn't see her, she couldn't afford a delay now, not now. She doesn't bother with a parking space, she just pulls up to the front where the ambulances usually parked and walked in. Security guards were shrieking at her but she didn't care, she wanted to see him, she had to see him.

She walked up to the front desk and the woman who probably called her looks up from her computer, "who are you here see young lady."

"Jace Wayland," she says and the woman's eyes widen before she nods and gets up from her desk.

Clary doesn't ask where they're going she just follows the nurse as she leads her through what seems like thousands of hallways. Twists and turns that she can't begin to keep up with. The woman is talking about what happened, but Clary can't bring herself to respond, something about a wreck and internal bleeding, about doctors not being able to do anything but make it easier on him. The tears come again but they are getting closer to a door marked ICU and she forces them back, she tries not to look like she's breaking apart on the inside but she knew that she wasn't doing a very convincing job of it.

The nurse opens the door and she tries to keep her face blank, until she sees him lying there. He looks like he could die any minute, his clothes are torn and bloodied, dried blood is in his hair and his face is covered in deep gashes that have just started to clot. He looks like he's gone through hell and came back only to die in agony.

Clary hears herself let out a strangled gasp and then she's running across the room to where Jace lays in his hospital bed. She grabs his hand way to tight, but maybe if she holds him tightly enough he won't leave her.

They stay like that for a while, just talking, about everything. About things that they were going to do, about the kids they were going to have and the house on the hill they were going to buy. Clary doesn't let go his hand the entire time and she knows that he probably can't feel it anymore, but it doesn't matter. She won't let him go, not like this.

Then Clary gets an idea. She calls for the nurse and tells them her plan, they nod and run to get the Chaplin. The couple next door overhears her plan and gives her their rings to use, she thanks them and rushes back over to where Jace was laying, still looking like the blond-haired angel she first saw although she knew he was in so much pain. The Chaplin arrives and he says a few verses over the couple, Clary is crying now as she watches Jace's eyes light up even through the pain. Then it's her turn to say her vows, and she barely manages to get them out over her tears.

"I want you forever, forever and always." Clary says, "Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember whether happy or sad or whatever we still love each other forever and always. Forever and always."

As Clary finishes the vow she hears the beeping of the heart monitor, the sound of it to faint to slow and she wants to scream and ask why does this happen to good people, why to him. Jace's voice is almost too faint for her to hear when he turns to her with tears in his amber eyes and says.

"I love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember that even if I'm not there. I'll always love you, forever and always."

Clary waits for him to say more, to kiss her and tell her that it's going to be alright, but the light fades from his eyes and the monitor stops beeping. He's gone. Her life, her love, her Jace, is gone and suddenly she doesn't know what to do anymore. She doesn't know how she's going to go one without him, he was her life, her everything. So she doesn't do anything, she just sits there by his bedside and holds his hand, the hand that lost its heat only a few minutes later. The hand that would never touch her again, would never pull her close or grab hers as they walk down the street, the tears stream down her face again and she doesn't bother to wipe them away.

The Chaplin leaves and the nurse do to, they know better than to intrude on this, on her last moment with him before he's buried six feet under the ground where she will never see him again. She thinks of all the things that she will miss about him, his laugh, the way he smiles, the way his hair looks when he first gets up in the morning, his voice when he says I love you, and a million other things that hurt to think about. Sometime in the night Clary falls asleep, and when she wakes up she's still clutching his hand cold hand in hers. She looks up and sees the doctor sitting across the bed from her.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save him," the doctor says and she offers him a thin smile, "but you have to leave. You can't stay here with him. He's gone and I'm sorry but you need to go home."

Clary nods once and let's go of Jace's hand, she gets up and looks at his face one last time trying to make sure that she never forgot him that she always remembered, forever and always. The doctor offers her a sad smile as she walks out of the room but she doesn't return it, as she leaves the hospital and gets into her car she whispers one last time to herself.

"I'll love you forever, forever and always."

**I don't know why I decided to write such a depressing one-shot but I was listening to that song and this popped into my head. I don't know if that's a good thing or not but here it is. Hope you liked it. This was also my first thing even remotely Clace related soooooooo yeah.  
GlitterEverything**


End file.
